Talk:Zero Hour: Chapter 6
Stealing the Spotlight There was no way I could allow you to be in the recent changes for long :P Jokes aside, you deserve a review for this long-awaited chapter. What struck me first was the use of a shot showing a lot of landscape, this time a mountain. We also had this at the beginning of the whole story, and it really sets up the right mood as an introduction to your prelude to the final confrontation. You showed us so many epic nature shots with the characters we know in, each planning and preparing on their own. Jekkai's crawling through his own tunnel shows your skill in photography as it looks simply stunning! Him crawling through his way out of the dark - very nice. I'm amazed in all those action-shots how poseable you were able to make Jekkai, him being a simple Mata-build! All of these showing him gathering his Kanohi are truly excellent. The whole scene showing Merra and her assembly of an old Exo-Toa was nicely done as well. I like the concept of using the fallen warrior's armor and "spare parts" to use again against another threat, and like Autolycus said; Better for them to be used than to rot there. The dialogue between Jekkai and Thode empathizes how much more knowledge and experience the senior Toa has compared to him. He's become Jekkai's new mentor over the past chapters, if intended by him or not. Him making Jekkai kill the deceased Matoran... it fades away from Thode actually being a hero and shows his more serious and sinister side. I really liked that, altough I felt a little sorry for our Toa of Ice. Then again he changed after killing that Rahkshi, so it's just a step further in his character development. The there's the preparation for the coming battle. And Jekkai getting to wear girl's clothes :P I know that the armor isn't shaped for each gender, but it's just a thing I can't unsee. Our hero looks a lot tougher with his new equipment. I probably like his old mask better as it's not painted and shows every detail of the helmet, then again the new one looks less innocent which matches his character. I have the feeling that just hiding the Avohkii somewhere only Thode knows isn't such a good idea. But we'll see. With all the develpment Jekkai went through, he still catches up with his Matoran friends. It's great to see this, as a transformation to a Toa can seperate them from their former friends. It's a great setup for the clash of the now prepared warriors that's about to happen. I have no clue on who will survive this and who will not, so I'm excited to see what's about to happen next! -- 18:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for leaving such a detailed comment, good sir. :P Glad that the opening shot was as striking as you thought it was. It wasn't really meant as a reference back to the very first panel of the story, even though you're right in mentioning that they're both establishing shots of the natural landscape. While I feel that the grassy hillside conveys the passage of time rather well, I included it also to point out that the events of Zero Hour take place in the Nui Mountain range of the Northern Continent as opposed to some flat, open land. I haven't done nearly enough to really bring that to attention, but I'm really glad you were able to find another meaning behind it. The shots of Jekkai were tremendous fun to take. I played around with a whole bunch of trees that had been chopped down, having him climb up them and burrow through them. I've had a lot of good feedback over his tunneling in particular, which brings me great joy considering just how awkward that could have been to film. Also pleased to hear you enjoyed the Exo Toa scene. While I'm admittedly not too proud of how that one turned out, I'm at least glad I was able to tease the Exo Toa before the final battle. And, if nothing else, the scene offers a cheeky look at Autolycus in his burnt Mask of Biomechanics. I definitely think you are justified in that description of Jekkai and Thode's dialogue. I'm also glad Thode came off as the wiser, more experienced trainer. I really like the idea of two random Toa meeting each other and exchanging their worldly experiences. It was great to be able to do that with Thode, imparting his wisdom onto a younger Toa. Yeeees, it is kind of hard for me not to picture Jekkai in anything but girls' clothes now as well. But armor is armor. At the end of the day it's just plastic metal. Fear not. Autolycus also knows where it is, and Merra knows Thode's hiding place. :P It is great to see that you feel such uncertainty for the future of these characters. A lot of preparation has gone into this final chapter and I'll be very interested to see how it pays off. Hopefully it will go down a treat and be heralded as one of my greater stories. :P